Ranma 12 Suzuki
by Polishgirl121
Summary: Enter Suzuki. A martial arts master. She's ranma's cousin which has been searching for her family for years. Not only do Ranma and Suzuki look similar but they have similar curses. This is an adventure you don't want to miss!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -Enter Suzuki! The martial arts master!- *disclamer=I do not own Ranma. Wish I did though*

it was a normal day at the tendo family dojo. Kasumi was making breakfast, nabiki was sitting at the table reading a book. Mr saotome and mr tendo were playing their game of shogi. But we can't forget Akane chasing ranma and happosai around the house with a broom.

"RANMA! HAPPOSAI! You perverts! Get back here!" Akane yelled as she continued to chase them around the house.

"I didn't do anything, it was the pervert that stole your bras." Ranma said as he dogded akane's hits. Happosai was laughing and carrying his bag of 'goods'.

"I'll teach you perverts a lesson!" Akane yelled out. This chasing lasted for a couple more minutes until akane caught both happosai and ranma. Lets say they both got a beating**.**

Finally it was quiet at last. Kasumi finally finished making the delicious breakfast. Everyone was seated at the table. Each munching away at their food.

"Oh look father, it's raining" kasumi said. Good thing it was Saturday. As we all know ranma has a curse of turning into a girl when splashed with cold water. His father has a similar curse except he turns into a panda. There are many others that also have a curse. Shampoo, a Chinese amazon, with the curse of drowned cat, moose, which is in love with shampoo, is cursed with - Drown duck. Then there's Ryoga, a rival to ranma when it comes to akane's love, he is cursed with drowned piglet. It's not fun with these curses, even in a rain storm like the one right this instant. "Nabiki can you pass the rice?" Ranma asked.

"Gee you eat alot ranma" nabiki said with big sarcasm in her voice.

"She's right ranma! How are you supposed to take over the tendo dojo over weight!" Ranma's dad said.

Ranma and akane were engaged when they were little. They would marry and take over the tendo dojo. The problem was Ranma had still alot to learn, the other problem was that his father didn't know all the technics. He got help from other people such as cologne, shampoo's grandmother. But that still wasn't enough, according to ranma and his dad.

This all changes.

**bam!bam!**(knocking on the door)

**"**I'll get it!" Kasumi said as she got up to answer the door.

" ranma after breakfast, we are going to the dojo and sparring. You got that." Ranma's dad said.

"Ya sure" ranma said as he stuffed his face with more rice.

" what's taking kasumi so long?" Akane asked her older sister Nabiki.

"Should we go check?" Nabiki asked. Akane nodding her head got up and walked towards the front door. There standing at the door was the handsomest man both girls has ever seen. Kasumi which was blushing rapidly, was lost in her words. Who could blame her, the man was a hotty.

"Hi, um... Is this the tendo dojo?" The young man asked.

"Yes it is!" Akane said giving the man a welcoming smile.

"So ranma saotome is here? Great! I looked for him a long time. Um may I come in?"

**"**Of course you may" kasumi said as she moved out of the way so that the man could enter.

Akane returned to the table blushing and staring into blank space.

"Hey akane, who was at the door?" Akane's dad asked.

Akane gave out a long sigh. Ranma turned his head to see a handsome young man at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Which one of you are Ranma?" The young man asked. Ranma getting a little jealous of akane looking at the young man so happily, stood up.

"Your looking at him. Let me guess, your here to challenge me. Just a warning pal, I'm really powerful. And I don't take It easy on pretty boys like you" ranma said as he got in a fighting stance.

"Ranma don't you recognize me?" The man said as he pointed at himself.

" why would I know you." Ranma said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm your cousin, Suzuki. Don't you remember. We grew up together." Everyone turned their head to ranma.

" how could this be?! Ranma doesn't have any boy cousins" ranma's father answered.

"Boy?!oh.. Do you have any warm water?" Everyone looked at Suzuki weirdly.

"I'd like to make noodles." Suzuki said as he took a box of noodles out.

"Oh ok" kasumi said as she brought the boiling water to Suzuki.

"Thank you" instead of pouring the hot water in the noodle bowl, he poured the water on his head. Everyone gasped. He was a she.


	2. Chapter 2

(The Suzuki in my story is not linn Suzuki from the adventure of kotetsu! She's someone I made up.)

**Chapter 2 You look identical!**

"Suzuki..your a girl?" Akane asked

"Ya I always was."Suzuki commented.

Suzuki looked similar to ranma except a few features such as their hair, ranma had his hair in a small braid while Suzuki had her hair down. They did however both have black hair. Their eyes were also the same colour except Suzuki had more girlish eyes than Ranma

The Tendo sister were all disappointed. Finally a handsome man appears at their door step, but it turns out to be another Jusenkyo curse.

"You're all probably wondering how I could turn into a boy right?" Suzuki asked as she moved her hair to go behind her.

"No not really." Everyone said all at once.

"Wait what?!" Suzuki said almost falling over. "You all know about this?! How?"

"Ranma and mr saotome have similar curses." Kasumi commented as she made tea.

Ranma gave a long scary stare at his cousin.

"What's wrong with you?" Suzuki said as she returned a evil glare to Ranma.

"Well one thing is how the heck did you find me here?" Ranma said with a annoyed voice.

"There's a couple ways actually. One way was asking my parents, which if you didn't know are siblings. The other was asking people that live around here. Apparently, your the main talk of the town."

Every one around ranma gave alittle laugh. Except for happosai which was staring at the television.(pretty women if you know happosai)

"Another thing. Why the heck do you look like me? Am I the only one creeped out?" Ranma yelled out. Happosai now turning his attention to the commotion notices Suzuki. Of course being a pervert, he jumps towards Suzuki yelling, "hello there baby." We all know what happens. Numerous punches from both akane and ranma. Suzuki confused just plays along.

"Ranma. How is it creepy, we have a few similar character traits but its not like we're the same..right?"

Mr saotome rose from the table and left the kitchen. Moments later returning with a bucket of cold water. He splashed the whole bucket on Ranma's head.

"EKKK! That's cold!" Ranma yelled but with a different voice. To Suzuki horror, ranma turned into a girl.

"Why did you do that for?!" Ranma yelled once more.

"This is why." Akane said as she sipped some of her tea.

" your right we are similar. Unless we could find something different about us." Suzuki suggested.

" oh ok... Um, how old are you?" Nabiki asked.

"15." Suzuki answered.

"Same age as Ranma and Akane." Kasumi commented.

"Ok, umm do you do any sorts of martial arts? If so what belt are you?" Ranma asked hoping for a different answer.

"I am actually. I'm a third degree black belt. Still want to learn more technics though."

"Forget about it..." Ranma quietly said.

Mr saotome rose from his seat and hit ranma in the back of his head.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?!" Ranma screamed in his fathers face.

"Ranma, how could you called yourself a man when a girl is a higher rank than you?!"

This is where a argument broke out between ranma and mr saotome.

"Do they always fight like this?" Suzuki asked Akane.

"Most of the time, why do you argue with your dad alot?"

"No, I do however argue with my mom alot."

(Everyone collapses on the ground)

suzuki still confused, continues to drink her tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Suzuki's trip to Jusenkyo

"So Suzuki, how the heck did you exactly get that curse?" Nabiki asked as as nibbled at a cookie.

"My curse...well I sort of remember."Suzuki said to herself before going into a deep thought. Several moments later she finally spoke.

" I remember something happening between me and my mom right after my dad died."

"Your father died? How?" Akane said in a concerning voice.

"Cancer. Forget what kind though its been years after all." Everyone watched Suzuki in a concerning way. She didn't seem to care about her father dying. Oh well.

" the argument that we had that day made me run away from home. I never went back. I travelled around china and Japan learning new technics and things like that. I even learned the ways of the amazons in china."

Ranma's frown grew into a angry frown. 'Geez my cousin Suzuki even got to meet the amazons, this is really starting to scare me.'

"That's when I heard of a interesting training spot in china, I went there immediately not knowing about the curses. When I first arrived there, there wasn't anyone. There were a whole bunch of pools of water. I went closer to one of the pools thats when i heard a female voice so I turned my head but then I heard a splash near me so I turned my head again. Next thing I know is that I blacked out. Moments later I noticed myself sitting in one of those pools. There was a umbrella beside me. When I lifted it up, it felt like it weighed a ton."

Suzuki took a couple of small sighs.

"Next thing I know is that I'm a guy. I left as soon as I heard more voices."

Suzuki looked around. Ranma was glaring a her while kasumi and nabiki were eating their biscuits. Akane looked deep in thought while the rest payed attention.

"Why are you so deep in thought?" Suzuki asked akane. Akane finally stopped her little daydream/thinking face.

"Who me? Oh sorry, I was just thinking... Could it have been ranma's voice that you heard at Jusenkyo?" Akane asked.

Everyone started murmuring probably talking about Akane's statement.

"That's impossible, you heard a woman's voice, it couldn't have been Ranma." Ranma's father pointed out.

"But doesn't he have the curse, mr saotome?" Kasumi asked in her kind voice.

" now that you mention it, it could be true. Could it be that Suzuki heard ranma's voice?" Mr tendo commented. Each person nodding their head except for Suzuki and ranma which were both confused.

"But wait I didn't have a umbrella. Remember a umbrella fell on suzuki's head." That's when it hit ranma. Could it have been Ryoga's heavy umbrella?

" who might the umbrella belong to?" Akane asked herself.

"Hey maybe it was me. I did remember carrying a umbrella because I...umm... Thought it would rain later on." Ranma said giving a little laugh.

"So your the one. Good. Now I could get my revenge." Suzuki said in a really angry but quiet voice.

"Wait what?" Ranma asked in a surprised voice.

"Ranma saotome, I challenge you to a duel. We could fight anywhere even in the dojo." Suzuki pointed at ranma. Ranma alittle confused got up trying to look brave.

"Fine I accept your challenge. But I warn you, I know alot of technics. Don't start crying If I beat you." Ranma commented. Suzuki gave a evil smile

"Same goes to you" a chill ran down akane spine. Something was different about this girl. She wasn't like any other challenger that challenged ranma in the past. Maybe it seems werid to see someone that looks like ranma. She couldn't quite figure it out.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Ranma yelled out.

"Ok!" Suzuki got up and started running to the door. She came back a few seconds later. "Does anyone have an umbrella? Its still raining." She asked politely. Ranma gave a sigh but then realized something. Her curse could be her weakness. He could use this to beat her although he didn't have to use It cause he would beat her easily. Still you can't be too sure with a saotome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The fight

A silence came across the tendo and saotome family. Ranma and Suzuki were about to battle each other. Ranma was in his fighting stance, he looked determined that he would win easily. Suzuki on the other hand wasn't in a fighting stance, as a matter of fact she had her hands behind her back and her legs together. She had a straight face and her eyes on Ranma.

'What is she thinking about I wonder? She isn't in a fighting stance nor is she scared. I don't get it. Can she really beat ranma?' Akane thought. She looked at ranma's father which was sitting beside her father. He looked like he was ready to cheer for ranma.

"So are you just going to stand there or are we going to fight?!" Ranma yelled. Suzuki gave the same little evil smile.

"Your move." Suzuki said.

Ranma taking the invited starts charging. 'Im going to use chestnut roasting over open fire technic(sp?)' ranma thought in his head.

Ranma finally came close enough to do his technic. He gave a loud cry before beginning his technic. Suzuki finally doing something other than standing dodges every one of Ranma's blows. Ranma kept trying but kept missing each time. Suzuki suddenly jumped high in the air. She does a spin and kicks ranma. Ranma not expecting the kick, flies to the other side of the dojo.

"Ranma! Are you ok?" Akane said rushing to ranma's side.

"Ya. That was a lucky hit. It won't happen again." Ranma said wiping the sweat off his face. Ranma was angry, he wasn't about to let his cousin beat him. Suzuki back to her old stance gave another evil smile.

"My turn" she said before jumping high into the air. She did the same technic as ranma but she wasn't aiming for ranma. She seemed to be missing on purpose. Ranma doing a backflip and landing in a crouch possion.(sp?)

" hey Suzuki if your so good, why do you keep missing?" Ranma asked in a mean voice.

Suzuki giving a small chuckle spoke,"did I ranma?" Ranma confused tried getting up but fell straight to the ground.

"Hey why can't I stand?" Ranma asked in a confused and scared way. Suzuki began walking towards ranma.

"Don't worry ranma, this is only revenge." Suzuki gave a little laugh. She finally arrived in front of ranma. Akane, worrying about ranma, looks towards her father and Ranma's father for help. But both sat with their arms and legs crossed.

"Dad! Mr saotome! Do something!" Akane yelled. Both fathers looked at akane annoyed.

" Akane dear, we can't. When a woman or man asks a person to fight, nobody else can bother. Especially if its a fight similar to this. Plus it would by be fair to Suzuki." Mr tendo said. Mr saotome nodded his head unhappily.

"Ranma thanks to you I'm stuck with this curse forever. As I a revenge, I'm going to teach you a lesson." Suzuki began to raise her hand. She stood in a stork stance. She closed her eyes but opened then several seconds later. She stuck her right hand out and with her pointy finger touched ranma on the head. Ranma reacted to the touch and straightened his back. His eyes were wide open, his mouth half open. He seemed like he was under some sort of spell. Everyone (except for happosai) watched as ranma sat on the ground looking totally mesmerized.

"Ranma, I know you could see and hear me. What you can't do is move. Why you ask? I have your body paralyzed. But don't worry it'd wear off. Just as soon as I'm done with you." Suzuki backed away. She put her hands behind her back.

"Ranma! I command you to stand up" Suzuki commanded. Ranma looked like a puppet did exactly what Suzuki said and stood up. " good now bark like a dog" Suzuki commanded once again. Ranma started barking like a dog to everyone's confusion.

'Wait a minute. She's playing around with him just like a puppet. This doesn't seem like revenge, she's just teaching him a lesson. Well than she should try harder. Ranma needs alot of lessons taught.' Akane thought.

"Ranma, walk and cluck like a chicken." Suzuki commanded. Ranma did exactly what she told him. He knew this was going on he couldn't stop this. Ranma's father was in tears .

'A girl beating ranma. This is too much to take in. Espically if its my sister's daughter. My sister was always better than me. Wait that's it. Suzuki could teach ranma some new technics. It could be another one of my tricks. Besides there won't be any harm done.' Mr saotome thought.

An hour later ranma finally got control of his body. He could move his arms and legs. Suzuki kept laughing. Her so called revenge was to embarrass ranma in front of his father and friends. She did a good job with that because ranma was in one of the dojo's corners.

Mr saotome still embarassed of his son, went up to Suzuki.

" Suzuki.. Please teach us your technics." Mr saotome fell to his hands and knees. Suzuki confused questioned her uncle.

"Uncle. Why would you want me teach ranma my moves when he has you to teach him. Beside I'm not teaching a weakling like ranma." Ranma's head shot up when he heard the words weakling and ranma in the same sentence.

" hey I'm not that weak. Your just a higher belt thats all. I could've beaten you if we were the same belt." Ranma said still in his corner.

"Oh really. Well what if I told you that I lied about my rank just to impress you and said that I was the exact same rank as you." Suzuki said. Both mr saotome and ranma fell to the floor. The cousins really do have alot in common!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 training and laundry

"Ranma! Your kicks are sloppy, your punches are weak!" Mr saotome yelled out.

After Suzuki defeated Ranma in a small fight, mr saotome has been pushing ranma into training none stop.

"It's only been an hour since I beat ranma. Why are they starting to train now?" Suzuki asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"When ranma gets beaten, he usually trains real hard to beat the same person in another fight." Kasumi said pouring more tea for Suzuki.

"Still, why are guys like this? So what! A girl beat you. Big deal." Suzuki continued.

Mr saotome over hearing on the conversation starts weeping like a baby.

"Ranma! How can you call yourself a man! Where's your honour? Your dignity? Your." Mr saotome was saying before being pushed into the water by Ranma.

"Ah shuddup." Ranma yelled. 'Now how did Suzuki get me paralyzed?' Ranma thought to himself. 'Maybe it's a trick, ya! It has to be..'

"YOU TOOK MY BAG!" Suzuki yelled out. Everyone now turning their attention to Suzuki yelling at Akane.

"Well ya, I came back from the dojo and your backpack was on the ground and it really smelled. Kasumi said it would nice to do the laundry for you so I.. Are you ok?" Akane commented. Suzuki now in tears(think anime tears) mummbles no before rushing to the washing machine. Seconds later all you could hear is "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The saotome and tendo family now arriving at the scene, find Suzuki holding her clothing in shreds. Suzuki still sort of crying mummbles "these clothing are supposed to be hand washed not machine washed." Akane now feeling ashamed starts bowing her head in apology.

"Sorry I didn't know." Akane said at the verge of crying.

"It's ok. It's clothing any way. Next time ask. Escpically if its someone else's stuff." Suzuki said giving akane a death stare. A chill ran down everyone's spine. When Suzuki's mad, she's really scary.

Suzuki gave out a large sigh. "Even my underwear are shredded." That's when happosai starts bawling.

"Not the underwear." Happosai cried out. Suzuki completely ignoring happosai, talked to herself. "How am I going to get the money to buy new clothing. I could always go to.. No never mind, I'm never going to see him again. I could "

"You could borrow my clothing." Akane spoke out. Suzuki turning her attention to akane, gives a questioning face.

" what kind of clothing do you have?"

(Skip to Akane's bedroom)

"I have skirts, mini skirts, dresses, don't mind that shirt and yah I have alot of other clothing." Akane said as she brought out different clothing. Suzuki looked at the clothing as if it was something digusting she was about to eat.

"Do you have any clothing that is not a skirt or a dress. Got any pants and t-shirt." Suzuki asked. Akane began to look through her clothing.

"Oh I totally forgot, I threw away all my pants." Akane said giving a sarcastic laugh.

"Why would you do that?!" Suzuki asked examining a t-shirt she seem to like.

"Lets just say that I out grew them." Akane said folding her skirts.

"How bout your sisters?" Suzuki asked as she got up to exit.

"Nabiki does. But her hips are alittle wider than mine. Her pants will probably be too big for you."

Suzuki gave another big sigh. "Hey maybe ranma will have some sort of clothing!" Akane looked towards Suzuki direction automatically noticing that she has disappeared.

'Wow she's fast'

(After getting some clothing from ranma and saving it for later, the two families discuss with Suzuki an important matter)

Everyone was sitting at the table. Suzuki however was at the top of the table. Mr tendo cleared his throat and started speaking. "Suzuki, we have a couple things to discuss about." He said. Suzuki straightened her posture.

"Ok, what do you want to discuss about?" Suzuki asked. Kasumi gave a smile.

"Father and mr saotome want to know if you'd like to stay here." She said politely. Suzuki's eyes widened.

"Really why?" She asked.

"Well there are many reason one being that we're family, other being that you ran away from home and you don't have a home. Am I right?" Mr saotome said . Suzuki shook her head in agreement. "We're allowing you to live here as a resident."

Tears filled Suzuki eyes. " really? Thank you! I have been traveling for ever without no house. I"

"Wait there are some things you must do." Mr Tendo said interrupting Suzuki.

"What kind of things?" Suzuki asked.

"One being that you have to do chores around the place just like ranma does sometimes. Another thing that you'll have to do is go to school." The word school made Suzuki pop up alittle.

" school?! Does that mean dresses?" Suzuki said. 'Wow this girl really hates dresses' akane thought in her head.

" you don't have to wear a dress, but you have to go to school." Mr saotome said.

"But I don't know where this school is?!" Suzuki said complaining.

"That won't be a problem, nabiki, ranma and akane go to the school that you will attend. Akane and ranma will be in your class." Mr tendo said gesturing at akane and ranma which were sitting beside each other.

"Say why are those two in the same class and house when their not related?" Suzuki asked.

"That's because Ranma and Akane are engaged." Nabiki said snickering.

'ENGAGED?! Not you too ranma' Suzuki thought in her head.

"It wasn't my idea, ok. It was our stupid parents fault" Ranma yelled out. "Besides who would want to marry such a tomboy like Akane." Ranma said pushing his limit in words. Akane getting angry starts chasing ranma around the house with a broom while the rest of the family talked about how akane and ranma are a perfect couple. Suzuki ignoring the commotion, thought to herself.

'Well ranma, we really do have too much in common'

(Hey people. Polishgirl121 here. I'm sorry for not writing my ranma story that quickly, I've been busy with school and sports. Any way, for my up coming chapters, I would like you readers to write me a review of what you would rate this story so I get a least 5 reviews, I'll write another chapter. Thanks.

Oh and don't forget to read on my other stories on fictionpress. It's the same username:polishgirl121, but their not as good as my fanfiction though. I would be happy if you read them though. Thanks once more)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Suzuki goes to school part 1

It has been a couple days since Suzuki first arrived at the tendo dojo. Ranma finds out that Suzuki and him have a lot in common. Well almost everything. Both cousins might look the same and maybe even talk the same way but are totally different in personality.

It's a normal Monday morning. Well except for Akane chasing ranma. Again. It was a school day for both the teenagers along with Akane's older sister, Nabiki, this was their morning routine. Sort of. Akane made ranma a lunch for him but he refused to eat it so thats why she's chasing him around the house.

"Akane, Ranma! You'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Nabiki yelled as she began walking away from their house. The couple (ranma and akane) both put their boots on and rush to catch up with Nabiki. After finally catching up with Nabiki, they began chatting among each other.

"Hold on guys." Akane said stopping and turning around.

"What's wrong akane?" Ranma asked. Nabiki in a hurry, ditched the couple to get to school before the school bell would ring.

"I feel like we're forgetting something. But what could it be?" Akane questioned herself.

That thing that Akane and Ranma forgotten was Suzuki which was still asleep in the room that she shared with her family. Suzuki woke up after she heard something loud drop on the floor.

'Oh it's morning.. Well better get ready for school'. Still tired from a long night with the snoring family members, Suzuki dragged herself to the washroom, she brushed her hair and braided it in a short braid similar to Ranma's. She then changed into the clothing that Ranma gave her to wear which was the red Chinese shirt along with the black pants.

'First day of school, and I'm ready' Suzuki thought to herself as she gotten into a fighting style in front of the mirror. ' hey I almost look like Ranma. Even my hair looks similar to his. Oh well.' Suzuki opened the washroom door and to her surprise, there stood mr tendo and mr saotome holding up training swords, as if they were about to attack.

"What the heck is going on?" Suzuki asked both the fathers. Both men lowered their weapons with a big sigh of relief.

"We thought you were a ghost or a intruder. We completely forgot about you staying here." Mr saotome said

"I've been here for two days! How could you forget?" Suzuki asked.

"I don't know, sometimes you do forget. Wait a minute.. You have to get to school!" Mr tendo said as he grabbed Suzuki by the wrist and dragged her down stairs. He gave Suzuki her shoes and pushed her out the door.

"Wait but I'm hungry!" She yelled out.

"You'll eat later, here's a map to their school and here's a note for the reason your late." Mr Tendo said handing Suzuki a map and a note. Suzuki read the note.

"Doctor's appointment?" She questioned mr tendo.

"Get going or you'll miss important information!" Mr saotome yelled out. Suzuki began to run while putting her shoes on. She turned the corner and she was on her way.

'I wander where Akane and Ranma are? Wait don't tell me that they FORGOT ABOUT ME! What their relationship is more important than family? Well I wouldn't say akane is family but still. I'm part of his family right?' Suzuki began to slow down until she came to a full stop 'right? Aw who am I kidding? I never had a good family for a long time. After pa died and mom remarried, things gotten hard for me. Especially having a new sibling in my family. After mai was born, I was thrown aside until one day, my new dad's boss's son ask my hand in marriage. That's why I ran away. But also to find my family. Though..what's the point? If they'll forget about me... just like mom forgot about me' Suzuki was deep in thought. She kept walking not knowing that someone was riding their bike behind them. Suzuki stopped for a second smelling the delicious soups from a food stand. Her stomach began to rumble. Suddenly she felt something heavy land on her head. She heard a high voice.

"Nihao,Ranma! Ranma no go school and take shampoo on date!"

This voice was no other than shampoo. She was delivering a bowl of soup to a customer when she saw a similar figure.

"Ranma, shampoo made soup just fo you!" Shampoo yelled out finally taking the bike off of Suzuki's head. Shampoo still not knowing that Suzuki wasn't ranma, took out a soup from her carrier thing. (I have no idea what it's called)

"Wait a minute I'm." Before Suzuki could speak her face was stuffed with a spoonful of soup.

"What you think ranma? It good?" Shampoo said giving Suzuki a smile. Suzuki was about to speak when shampoo figured something up.

"Ranma why your face look different? And why chest so big?" Shampoo starts feeling Suzuki's chest still not knowing about Suzuki being similar to ranma.

"KYAAA! Ranma you turn into half boy half girl. Your curse change you into a girl forever. But it same for me? Half cat half girl?" Shampoo started to panick which confused Suzuki even more. 'Who is this shampoo and what relationship does she have with ranma? Well better tell her who I really am and find out about her'

"Actually Shampoo, I'm not ranma... My name is Suzuki and I'm Ranma's cousin. " Suzuki gave a small chuckle. Shampoo turning from her bright happy look suddenly turned mad.

"You trick shampoo into thinking you ranma! You'll" shampoo stopped in her werids. She looked like she was coming up with a plan 'wait stupid, this is ranma's cousin. If shampoo becomes friends with Suzuki, maybe ranma will marry shampoo'

Shampoo started staring into space with a happy grin on her face. What she was dreaming of you ask? No other than her and ranma which gave Suzuki the time to run away. Shampoo not noticing Suzuki running away, continues her fantasy while Moose, a boy that likes shampoo, try's getting the girl out of her trance.

Finally Suzuki slowed down, catching her breath and looking numerous times behind her to see if shampoo followed her.

'Wow that girl was werid. I wonder why she knew ranma so well? Unless.. This girl could be another fiancée! Two fiancées, that's one too much. Plus it's none of my business. I got to get to school' Suzuki looked at the map that me tendo have her. 'Ok now where am I... Wait a minute! This is the wrong map, this is a map of china! Which means I'm lost.' Suzuki looked around desperately.

'When I get my hands on ranma and akane, I'll make them so embarrassed with my tricks that they'll never forget about me again' Suzuki said as she clutched her fist.

"I'm telling you we forgot about something" akane explained to ranma.


End file.
